Who Knew? Chapter 2
by ontothelanding
Summary: Once Sean and Ellie start to become friends again, they confess there love for eachother, but when Sean finds out Ellie has a boyfriend, what will happen?


Who Knew? Chapter 2.

Once Sean saw Ellie standing in front of him, he couldn't take it anymore. He missed her so much but he never had shown it while he was in Degrassi. Especially after the way he acted when he came back to Toronto. He totally forgot about Ellie and went straight to Emma. It was wrong of him and he knew that. So he was going to do what he thought was the best. Besides, him and Emma were going to different schools anyways, what could it hurt. Dropping his bag down on the floor, he ran over to Ellie before she left his eyesight. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled widely at her. "I missed you." He said pulling her close, into a tight hug. Ellie wrapped her arms around his bag, keeping him close to her. She leaned her head lightly down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. A moment later, the hug pulled away and he just looked into her eyes. The connection stopped when Ellie's cell phone rang. She backed up from Sean and opened her purse to look down at it, it was Jesse. Right now, all she wanted to do was be with Sean, and she didn't know why.

"I'll show you around." Ellie said as she moved her hand from her cell phone to his hand, tightly holding it and pulling him down the hallway. She wanted to show him around, because she didn't want anyone else to see him right now. For some reason, Ellie wanted him back. She wanted to be with him again more than anything but she couldn't. After about an hour, Ellie finished showing Sean around the college. Ellie then ended up at her dorm house that she shared with Marco and Dylan, and of course she brought Sean there with her. "..And this is where i sleep!" A slight giggle came out of her mouth and she opened the door to the apartment to show him. It was a really nice place, nicer then her old house with her mom. But it reminded her of the apartment she shared with Sean. She sat down at the kitchen table, and a few moments later Sean came up behind her and pulled a chair next to him. He didn't really know what to do or say, so he just sat there. Ellie was freaking out inside. For the past few days she had been wearing a rubber band on her wrist, but today was super. Just plain super. So she started to flick the rubber band against her wrist. Hearing the noise, Sean looked down and saw what she was doing. He put his hand out and put it over the rubber band to stop her. "You still do it?" He said in a low voice. Not wanting to answer him, she shrugged her shoulders. "I did stop. Then you left an.." He just cut her off. "Ellie please don't tell me you do." He said taking the bottom of the chair and moving it so he was across from her. He took her hands and folded them with his, like they use to.

Ellie's eyes filled with tears as she saw the way there hands were. She hadn't cut in awhile but he was the reason she started again. Ellie looked up at Sean, seeing him staring her in the face. Just before she was about to say anything, he started to talk. "Ellie, if you do or did, and it's because of me.. Im sorry. I had to leave, but.." He said moving one of his hands over to her face, moving a stray piece of her red hair out of her face and then started to talk again, "i never stopped loving you." Just as she heard that, Ellie leaned in and before she knew it, her lips were against Sean's. She moved her seat closer to him, and kept her lips there. It felt right, at that moment everything was back to normal. A few moments into the kiss, Ellie pulled away and looked over at Sean, flashing a small smile at him. He smiled back at her and whispered. "I love you, ellie." Ellie quickly responded back, "I love you too Sean." Once they leaned back into the kiss, Marco came walking through the door. Ellie pushed herself back and walked over to Marco. She hugged him, like she always does and pointed to Sean. "Hes back." She smiled at Marco and then looked over at Sean. Sean looked down at his watch and got up. He walked over to her and started to talk. "I got to go.. Ill see you later. Bye." He walked towards the door and flashed a small smile at Marco. "Bye." He said closing the door shut.

A few hours later, Ellie was upstairs in her room with Jesse. Him and her were talking out what the next newspaper should be about; since he was the editor and she was his "girl friend" he thought she'd be the best one to talk about it with. Putting his hand on top of one of the articles he begun to speak to her. "So el i think this one would be the best to.." He started to drift off when he saw her doozing off in the convosation. He put his hand on top of hers and moved her a little. "Ellie you've been drifting off the entire time since I've gotten here. Anything on your mind?" Oh was he right. All she could think about was Sean. She wanted to be with Sean more then anything. Turning her body towards Jesse's, she cupped their hands together. "Jesse.. We have to talk about something." She said quietly. Meanwhile downstairs, Sean made his way through the front door of there apartment. He walked past Marco quickly running up the stairs. "She's with her.. Boyfriend." Marco said as he saw Sean fade up the stairs. Going towards the door, he pushed it open a little. "Ellie.." He said with a smile apon his face. That was until he saw what was going on. He saw Ellie and Jesse sitting there; he knew that she wasn't single. He made that 'pissed off' face and backed up. Smacking the door to her room, he disappeared. Ellie sighed and got up from the bed she was sitting on, running down the stairs following him. "Sean! Sean wait!" She yelled trying to get a hold of him. Before she knew it, he was out the door. She opened the front door and watched him walk away, with tears forming in her eyes.


End file.
